Mystical
by Holz9364
Summary: Molly is falling apart after the death of her son, Fred. The other Weasleys are trying to move on and keep busy, but Molly can't. Being involved in a tragic accident and meeting an old acquaintance gives her the wake up call she needs.


**Mystical **

The war had been over for less than a month when it happened. Things had been going well, as well as they could be anyway, for the Weasley's. Ginny hadn't been home much, she'd been with Harry, Ron and Hermione at Hogwarts, they had been repairing the castle, part of a large operation that most of the Wizarding World was part of. Percy and Arthur had been at the Ministry trying to restore normalcy to the place and wipe clean all traces of Voldemort. George had been struggling since the loss of Fred, although he had tried to hide this, it was clear to his family and friends that he felt empty and lost. All the same he too had been helping with the clean-up operation at Hogwarts; Molly supposed he was doing the right thing by keeping himself busy.

The one member of the family, who was finding it the hardest to cope, was Molly. She had tried to help with the clean-up but she couldn't look at Hogwarts without seeing Fred's lifeless body and bursting into tears, so she had stayed at home, which didn't help either. All Molly could do was mope around the house, periodically crying when she saw something that reminded her of Fred.

It was approaching the 2nd of June when the accident happened.

It was late at night, Molly was in bed trying to sleep, but Arthur was still at work and she found it difficult to get to sleep at the best of times, not least when Arthur wasn't in their bed. The house was empty, the children were staying at Hogwarts, Percy was working late with his Father. Charlie had come over from Romania for the funeral, and he'd stayed for a week or so before leaving again. Molly understood, he had the opportunity to run from the pain, she didn't, but if she did then she would take it too. Bill had just found out that Fleur was pregnant so he was too busy to come back and stay at home, with a pregnant wife, but he dropped in every so often.

The first sign that something was wrong was a loud crack in the backgarden. Molly sat up straight in bed, she kept the family clock with her at all times now so she grabbed it, holding back tears when she saw that the hand with Fred's face on it was even closer to falling off, despite all the charms, it was also fixed on 'mortal danger'. Arthur and Percy's hands were still firmly fixed on 'work' so Molly knew that the person outside of her house was not a family member. She stood shakily to look out of the window, but before she got there she smelled the faint smell of burning. She frowned as she made her way towards the window, just as she got to it and glanced through the glass an explosion rocked the entire house.

The explosion roared upwards from the bottom of the house, Molly was aware of intense heat, falling and then blackness.

* * *

It felt like forever that Molly was immersed in blackness. She could not see or speak or move, but occasionally she could hear the odd word or sentence.

'Female, broken bones and burns!'

'Surgery, ASAP!'

'She's my Wife! Let me see her!'

'Mum!'

'Where is she?!'

For a while everything was once more black, but a different kind, a more relaxing kind of darkness. Molly was aware of a high-pitched beeping noise and lots of shouts of worry, but then everything changed once more.

At first she was back in the dark abyss, just floating like she weighed nothing at all, but then the black began to fade into colour and because she hadn't seen colour for so long it felt difficult at first for her eyes to adjust to it.

When she eventually managed to open her eyes Molly was in a simple room, it was Fred's bedroom. She caught sight of herself in the mirror on the wall, she looked younger, without wrinkles, her skin was almost glowing.

'Am I dead?' she asked quietly, not really sure who she was asking since nobody else appeared to be in the room with her.

'Yes,' a female voice said lightly from the doorway, Molly jumped and spun around to see a beautiful young woman looking at her.

'Lily,' Molly breathed in disbelief, Lily Potter looked as beautiful in death as she had in life with her long silk-like red hair and perfect pale complexion with those big green eyes.

Lily gave a small nod and walked forward into the room, unsmiling, 'Molly, the healers are trying to save your life, but your heart keeps stopping.'

'What happened?' Molly asked, extremely confused.

'A Death Eater, who escaped after the final battle, had a grudge against you for killing Bellatrix Lestrange, so he placed an explosive at the foot of your house. The explosion caused the floors to collapse into each other, you fell far and suffered severe burns,' Lily said, her voice was soft and gentle.

'I don't mind if I die,' Molly said, honestly, and that was the problem, she truly meant it, 'I'll get to see Fred again. Why is he not here now?'

An unsettled expression fell over Lily's face as she replied, 'He is not here because he feels that his presence might make you wish to remain here, which is not what you should be doing Molly. You need to will yourself to wake up, you cannot remain here.'

'Why not? I want to see my son!' Molly was beginning to get fired up.

Lily could fight back that way too, she had a temper as fiery as Molly's, 'You have lost one child Molly, but you have 6 more to care for! You have seen one child marry; there are 5 more weddings you will miss! What about all the births you will miss? I have one son, and I have missed all of the important moments in his life, that is painful for me, how can you go through that 6 times just to be with one son?'

Molly was thrown by Lily's temper and her words so she remained speechless as Lily drew her temper in.

'I love my son Molly, and I am ever so proud of the man he became, but I know that if he had not met Ron that he would not be that man, because he would not have had you. Harry had two destinies; we did not know which one would become his until it came to the moment before he was sorted when he refused Draco Malfoy's hand. If he had taken that hand he would have become a Slytherin and your life, and everybody else's would have been very different,' Lily said with a dark expression in her eyes, 'by having you and Arthur, Harry had parents once more in his own way and without that he could never have achieved what he did, so I thank you, but now I must ask you to trust me like I trusted you to care for my son.'

Molly gave a small nod, she understood what Lily was saying.

'You've taken care of Harry for 7 years now, let me take care of Fred,' Lily said softly, placing her hand on Molly's shoulder.

Molly gave another nod, unaware of the tears in her eyes.

'Close your eyes Molly, and think about those that need you, Arthur, your children, Harry, Hermione,' Lily said, her voice melodic to Molly as she closed her eyes and began to feel herself being pulled into the darkness once more.

'I'll take care of him, but please keep taking care of Harry.'

This was the last thing that Molly heard as she found herself in the darkness once more, but she could feel her body now, although it felt sore and heavy.

'She's back!'

'Stabilised!'

'Good job team!'

Molly couldn't open her eyes, she felt a prickle in her arm and then she felt sleepy so she drifted off, into a land of dreams, not nightmares and not that horrible darkness.

* * *

There were a lot of people squeezed into one small hospital room.

By Molly's bedside there were two chairs, one on either side. On her right side sat Arthur; his eyes were red and puffy. On her left side sat George, not trying to hide his tears, he couldn't lose his Mother so soon after he'd lost his twin.

Angelina stood behind George, a hand supportively on his shoulder. They weren't together, but they were both grieving and supporting each other through that.

Ron and Hermione were standing behind Arthur, and Ginny and Harry were standing close by them. Scattered throughout the room were Bill and Fleur, Percy and even Charlie who had apparated from Romania as soon as he had heard (which was quite some feat considering he had to go through three 'check-zones' and the apparition journey usually took a full day).

When Molly opened her eyes and saw her family surrounding her, she couldn't help but smile, because Lily had been right. It wouldn't have been fair to miss all of their weddings and the births of her grandchildren just to be with her one child who had departed this world.

'Mum, we wanted to tell you, but we didn't get a chance before…' Ginny said, trailing off, Harry finished for his girlfriend, 'before the accident. You've been unconscious for a week now.'

'What did you want to tell me?' Molly asked, smiling at her daughter and the boy she thought of and had always treated like a son.

'We're getting married,' Ginny said tentatively, she showed her Mother a simple, sparkling ring on her finger, 'Harry proposed.'

'He asked my permission of course,' Arthur said, squeezing his wife's hand, 'and for both of us I said yes.'

'I'm very proud, and very happy for you both,' Molly said honestly, she wasn't concerned about her tears as she hugged Harry and Ginny.

She could almost hear Lily's voice in her head saying, 'I told you so,' but all the same Molly was glad she had made the right decision, and she was going to keep her part of the promise, she would always take care of Harry, just like Molly knew that Lily would always take care of Fred.

**The End **

_**A/N: Too angsty? I've seen all these pictures of Lily saying 'you've looked after Harry, I'll look after Fred' which was the inspiration for this little oneshot. Hope it's not awful!**_


End file.
